TC: City of Ghosts
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: Danny's body has been laid to rest. But his murder remains a mystery. His soul cannot rest, and not all restless souls become ghosts...
1. Chapter 1

Danny's body has been laid to rest. But his murder remains a mystery. His soul cannot rest, and not all restless souls become ghosts...

Clouds covered the sky above Amity Park. The light of the sun barely made it to the ground.

It was the kind of day Sam used to enjoy.

Now though, she was on her way to her best friend's grave.

She'd always had a dark outlook on life. There were few people she trusted, And one of them had their life taken away from a gun of all things. The boy who had saved the town from ghost attack after ghost attack had been cheated of his life. Of growing up and starting a family.

Her eyes welled with tears.

She remembered all his fights, all his victories, all of the dangers he had faced, only to die by a bullet.

She continued her solitary march to the place where his body now rested.

The graveyard was peaceful. It would seem almost inviting if she had been there for another reason.

She weaved in and out among the headstones before finding his.

Daniel Fenton 1990-2005 We'll miss you always

Sam stared at the words she and Tucker had carved into the stone one night. Her voice cracked as she whispered them.

"A hero to the end."

She dropped to the ground and made herself comfortable. This had become a familiar ritual to her. Two or three times a month she would just come and talk to him. She wasn't in denial, she just missed her friend.

"Hey Danny, Happy Birthday. I wish you were here to celebrate it. We all really miss you. Your mom and dad are taking it okay. They figure you're just living a different kind of life. But Jazz, this is really hurting her. She tried, she really did, but she hasn't been the same since it happened. I wish there was something I could do, but she won't let anyone help her. She just keeps moping, she stopped paying attention in school, stopped doing her work. She even started skipping. Luckily her grades before this managed to get her to the end of the year. I don't know if she'll be the same, but I think she's doing better. Not much, but a little."

Sam took a deep breath. "It's hard. We keep going, but, it's not the same. We miss you so much. It's hard to believe it was only six months ago. We were so happy. Just the three of us hanging out. Then it was gone. Like it never was. I wish I'd told you that I love you. Sometimes I just feel like giving up, but I know you would never want that. You'd want me to stay strong. So I will. I'll stay strong for you Danny. I won't walk that path."

A solitary tear dropped onto the grave. Sam pressed her fingers to her lips, and then to the headstone. "Talk to you soon."

Sam picked herself up from the ground. She gently brushed her skirt off and started to walk away.

A ray of light broke through the clouds. She looked up and saw it shining through the limbs of a tree.

A small black bird stared at her. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) You're lucky you have me as an author, I paid a kid three bucks to get off the computer so I could post this for you.>>>

Sam shuddered violently. The way the bird seemed to stare at her made her skin crawl.

She hurried her pace out of the graveyard.

She soon found herself walking by the empty school.

Everything seemed different since Danny's death. She'd always thought of most of the other students as sheep. People who just mindlessly followed the crowd. Now she realized that everyone had problems. Everybody had friends or family who had died. Those she detested had suddenly become human. It was an unsettling feeling.

She continued walking down the sidewalk to the park. It had become a safe haven from the problems of her life.

She laid down behind the small bush that was forever marked to her. The place she'd first kissed Danny. Even if it had only been a fake out make out.

She closed her eyes and began to doze.

The shadow of a bird swept over her sleeping body. It flew swiftly toward the cemetery.

The dusk was swiftly approaching as it landed on a tombstone.

It began to peck at the stone. It hopped off and fluttered to the ground.

It opened it's beak and let out it's distinctive call. "CAAAAWW!"

It hopped back onto the stone memorial as the ground beneath it started to shift.

A hand reached out of the dirt. It was quickly followed by another. His hands scrabbled for any kind of purchase to drag himself from the ground.

The hands turned blue and a figure rose through the dirt.

Danny remained perfectly silent as he walked into the deepening darkness.

TCCOG

Sam's eyes shot open. "DANNY!" She lifted herself from the ground and started looking around. For a minute she didn't recognize where she was. It slowly dawned on her that she'd fallen asleep in the middle of the park, and that darkness now surrounded her.

She started to walk to the closest exit of the park. She halted as she saw the figures hanging around the exit. There were five of them, and none looked like your typical law abiding citizen.

One happened to look up as she started backing away. For just a second, the cigarette that hung from his mouth flared. She saw a wicked grin on his face and started to run.

Sam heard the heavy feet snapping sticks and tumbling through the low brush that was everywhere in the park. She continued to run as she heard their footfalls fade.

She stopped when she heard them start to talk.

"Hey! Who are y..." The voice ended suddenly.

"What the? WASTE HIM!"

Sam listened to the shots that were being fired.

As the guns fell silent her curiosity got the best of her. She moved silently toward where the shooting had taken place.

She stared as her mind took in the scene around her. Five figures lay on the ground in various positions. Near one of them a young man stood. It was easy for her to see that he was too small to be any of the five who'd chased her.

She ventured into the clearing. "T-thank you. I don't know what they'd have done if they caught me."

Sam saw him jerk toward her. His face was hidden in the shadows of the night.

An eerie green glow came from his eyes. It was something she'd become familiar with.

Then the eyes faded, and she was left alone in the darkness.


End file.
